For a Better Tomorrow
by GeminiRosche13
Summary: Evil has been vanquished and Good has triumphed! Now what? In the aftermath of Salem's defeat, The members of Team RWBY must take a look at themselves and decide what they want out of this new peaceful world. Loves long ignored will bloom and pollinate, and from one such union, may come the key to rewriting the tragedies of the past. Near Future AU. Will turn into OC centered plot
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Just so people are clear, this was first written during the hiatus between Volumes 3 and 4. At that time, I worked under assumptions of how the story would play out. As such, whether I had intended for it to or not, this will have some canon-divergent material in the beginning. Buuuut, the rest of it is a future/alternate timeline AU, so get used to it. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. The OC protagonist of the later chapters is of my own creation._

 _Follow-up note: This has been updated based on the suggestions in the reviews. I added on what was going to be Chapter 2, since apparently this was much too short. Enjoy!_

Ruby couldn't believe it. She had done it. She had... no, they had actually done it! Team RWBY, mere Huntresses in training, had killed Salem, the Mother of all Grimm. It had taken a lot of effort, and some help from their friends, Jaune, Nora, and Ren, who had all collapsed from fatigue during the fight. That had left Team RWBY to stand together, and it took all their cumulative skill to weaken their foe. In the end, the roof was blown off of the hall where the showdown took place, and Yang shattered her mechanical arm trying to punch Salem. But, when Salem seemed unstoppable, all hope appeared to be lost, and they had joined hands to accept their fate together, Ruby finally unlocked the hidden power of her Silver eyes, and annihilated the witch. More importantly, they had found Professor Ozpin. But, he had been tortured too much, for too long. He wasn't going to make it. He reached out a hand, and Weiss, Ruby's partner and (she'd chop up and shoot anyone who repeated this) crush, took it as he leaned in and said something in her ear. Her aura seemed to fluctuate and glow for a second, and then he was gone, Ozpin was dead.

Ruby and her sister shared a look of sadness and understanding with the black bird that had been watching them for the past few minutes. The bird, which looked very similar to a common raven, though a good deal smaller, took off and flew behind one of the broken pillars of what had become the arena for the ultimate battle of Good and Evil, and changed into their uncle Qrow. He cleared his throat, getting Weiss and Blake's attention. "I think we oughta get out of here." He said semi-clearly, having cut down on his drinking 9 months ago, when this whole quest began, when tensions had been higher and friends had been farther.

Team RWBY nodded and each moved to carry one of the 3 unconscious bodies of Team JN_R on the ground. "So," Ruby asked as she and her partner carried Nora's (surprisingly dense) limp body, "what did Ozpin say to you, Weiss?" "I... I'll tell you later Ruby, when we get back to your home." Weiss blushed and spoke softly. Ruby knew better than to upset the former Schnee heiress, so she kept walking.

Cut to a month later:

"Ruby! Yang! I'm so glad you're both safe!"

"Hey, cut'em a break, Tai. They had me keepin' them in one piece, didn't they?"

The sisters giggled as their father and uncle started to argue over how 'It was so like you to not stop them' and 'you let them leave to start with', knowing they never really stayed mad.

Ruby walked over to sit by her ebony clothed partner. "Hey Weiss, how are you feeling?" "Pretty good, all things considered. Is this really how your family acts on a regular basis? I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, based on you and that glitter bomb you call a sister, but I had hoped the adults of your family would be more well-behaved." "Yeah, but they're like brothers, they never really mean it. Unless someone mentions Yang's mom. That's still a pretty sore subject for the both of them." The two sat for a few minutes and watched as the adults cooled down. Eventually, Qrow started telling Tai what had happened during the journey, and eventually the events after the battle, which reminded Ruby of the promise Weiss made to her. "So, now that we're back, can you finally tell me what Ozpin told you on his death bed?"

Weiss looked at her, eyes beginning to water, before grabbing Ruby's head and pulling her in for a quick but undeniably passionate kiss. Ruby was surprised by the sudden affection from her normally reserved teammate, but wasn't about to turn down something like this from her secret crush and quickly accepted and deepened the kiss until the need for air overruled all else, at which point she broke it off.

The silverette smiled at her leader's loss for words and simply stated, "He said we needed to realize what we had, and never let it get away from us again." Ruby just blushed and stared at her friend before it dawned on her.

"Oh, Weiss, I never thought you felt that way! I was too afraid to ever say it, but I love you too!" The two new girlfriends embraced, relieved that the emotions they had each been secretly grappling with were reciprocated, as the others looked on. "Well it's about time!" Yang and Nora said simultaneously.

"So, what brought that on?" Yang teased. "Just... something Ozpin had told me", the ivory haired girl replied. "Well then, I have something I want to say!"

Yang then spun on her heels to face her cat-eared companion, who was trying not to die of the giggles. "Blake Belladonna, ever since we first met, I've been fascinated by you. I wanted to know everything I could about why you were so grim and serious, and how to change that. When you left..." She was starting to choke up. "When you left, I thought you did care about any of us anymore. That you never wanted to see us anymore... never wanted to see me anymore."

Both Blake and Yang were beginning to tear up now.

"But now I know the reason you left was because you cared too much. Too much to see us get hurt again... to see me get hurt again. But I want you to know that I don't want that distance between us. I stand by what I did that night at Beacon, and I'll keep doing it to keep you safe. I want to be around you all the time, and I can't stand to have you push me away again. So please, don't do that to me." Yep, they were both definitely crying. "Blake Belladonna, I think you are absolutely PURRR-fect!"

"God dammit, Yang!" Tai said as everyone else groaned.

Not letting that stop her, Yang finished her thought. "And I love you." The two embraced before, much like their counterparts on the team, their lips met. It was gentle at first, but also urgent and filled with long repressed passion, and it steadily grew deeper as more of that raw emotion was set free.

They eventually pulled apart to breath, and then Blake felt something... strange touching her. Something warm. Something solid. Something... groping her butt? "Eep! YANG!"

"I claim possession of this Bella-booty in the name of love!" the blonde in question whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I got that part, but what are claiming it with?" "What d'ya mean? It's my right... hand." Yang quickly let go of her new girlfriend and looked down to see a glowing mass of golden yellow Aura forming the rough construct of a hand, emerging from her right stump. "OMO!" *yes, that's Oh My Oum* Suddenly, the aura arm dissipated, much to her annoyance.

"Yang, you made a new arm! How?"

"I don't know Dad, I was just really happy and all I could think of was how I was gonna... protect... Blake..." Yang then passed out, the physical strain of this new use for her Aura coupled with the huge relief of admitting her feelings to Blake overwhelming her.

"Well," Ren smiled, "looks like she needs a CAT nap." Everyone else groaned a little, but Nora just tackled him to the ground and smooched him over and over while proclaiming her undying love for "my king" and how she "can't keep up this friendship charade anymore". Qrow and Taiyang just turned to look at each other. "So," Qrow deadpanned at his brother-in law. "Still want to tell me this is nothing like when we were kids? You got all mushy over Raven the same way Yang just did." "Oh, shut it, you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's shorter than the last one. I wanted this part of the story to be it's own chapter, so it is. I hope the quality will make up for a disappointing length. Bow-chika-bow-wow. As per usual, I own none of this except my ideas for the story and the eventual OC. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth LLC. and created by Monty Oum._

 _ **One Year Later:**_

 _Open on Weiss and Ruby sitting on a rock, enjoying the sun, and panting out of breath. Their clothes and hair are slightly disheveled:_

"I can't believe you took that many in a row!" Weiss panted, " And you always make such a big show of it, every time. People in town might hear us."

"Yeah, well it would have lasted longer if you didn't go so fast" her girlfriend (it still felt so good to say that) retorted, smiling nonetheless. "It's more fun when it has more of a build up to it."

"Hey, I went fast so I could see the look on your face when we finished." smirked the alabaster teen.

"But why do you have to be so dust damn _**good**_ at it?" her crimson counterpart whined.

"Oh trust me, everything I know, Winter taught me." Weiss said.

"She must have been _loads_ of fun then." Ruby dripped with sarcasm.

"I can assure you, I never got THIS much action at once when I was learning."

"Yeah… there really are a lot of Grimm around here since I froze the Dragon on top of the tower." (surprise, you pervs!)

After a few minutes, Ruby spoke up.

"So, uh, Weiss, um, we've been, uh, together for, um, a while, and um, uh, will… you… uh, DOMETHEHONOROFGIVINGMEYOURHANDINMARRIAGE!?" she blurted out, pulling a small box seemingly out of nowhere and opening it to reveal a ring adorned with a gem of exquisitely cut ice Dust.

"Oh my Oum, Ruby are you serious?!" Weiss shrieked with glee, to which her girlfriend of these many past months exclaimed, "Of course I am! I've got a ring and everything, haven't I?!"

"Well then yes! Yes! A hundred times, YES!" Weiss proceeded to tackle her partner, now in more ways than one, for a tight hug that could have given Yang a run for her money.

'Speaking of whom,' Ruby thought as she kissed her new fiancé, 'I hope she's doing this well with Blake.'

 _Team RWBY's dorm at the recently rebuilt Beacon Academy:_

"No."

"BLAAAAKE! What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, Yang, No I don't want to 'go play with a ball of yarn.'" The raven-haired catgirl replied evenly, reading in her bed.

"UGH! Fine, just take it!" Yang gave up and tore apart the yarn ball to reveal what was hidden in the center, throwing the small object at Blake's book protected face. As the blonde stormed out the door of the room, her energy arm flaring up with her fiery aura, Blake put down her book to see what had her partner/ girlfriend so worked up.

"A… a ring?" And it was indeed, a simple band inlaid with a black and yellow gem. "Was she about to…" The faunus girl didn't waste time finishing that thought. "YANG! YANG WAIT UP!" The blushing Bella-beauty yelled, running as fast as her heightened abilities allowed her to, searching for the girl, no, the _woman_ she loved with all her heart, because there was only one thing she could possibly say. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: After it was revealed in Volume 4, I have retroactively changed Mr. Schnee's given name to Jacques to make the story more accurate. This one of the ONLY changes I have made to do so, so as usual, don't expect perfect continuity. Jacques will be a bit OOC, and Whitley does not exist, so Weiss is the youngest child. Also, on the advice of a very good friend of mine through Tumblr, the-heart-alchemist, I will be trying a slightly different style with the paragraph spacing to help the story flow. As usual, feedback is welcome, and hopefully you will enjoy. I tried to give real character development in this one. This will be a couple months after the events of the last one._

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY and all it's characters are owned and created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC._

"*sigh* No, Father, I don't suppose I _can_ expect you to come to your "filthy, lesbian, lineage betraying" daughter's wedding. I guess I'll just see you at Christmas. Goodbye."

Weiss hung up and set her Scroll down, turning around to face her fiancée, who was looking at her with worry in her eyes, and a sort of half smile.

"So, I take it _my_ dad will get to walk you down the aisle?"

Clearly, Ruby was trying to be the upbeat one. The so called 'Ice Queen', expert of remaining calm and emotionless, simply glared at her before breaking down and sobbing.

Ruby embraced her beloved, muttering words of reassurance in her ear.

"It's okay, baby. It's alright. Who even needs him? You have all the family you need right here. Plus, Winter doesn't like your dad much either, so she'll still talk to you, right?"

She understood that Weiss had already had quite the strained relationship with her father, and that was _before_ Team RNJR broke into Schnee Dust Company headquarters to 'liberate' the heiress, leading to undoubtedly nothing but more bad blood between them. And then Weiss had told him that she and Ruby were dating, and then engaged, and that was when the anger and disappointment started to become vocal.

"I just don't know what to say to him anymore, Ruby!" Weiss wailed. "I mean, can't he AT LEAST TRY to be happy for me? This is my life, and I'll live it how I want. I will not be trapped in the shadow of all that he's done. If that means he won't support me at a time like this, then so be it!"

 _ **Meanwhile, in Atlas:**_

"Dust, why does she **never** listen?!" Jacques Schnee exclaimed as he got off the call with his rebellious offspring. "She's my daughter, and by Oum she should abide by my decisions! How dare she think that I don't know what is best for her?!"

"Well Father," spoke up his eldest from her seat nearby, "perhaps it is because she is at the point in her life where she knows she is capable of making her own decisions about what is best for her, and is looking for your support of them?"

"Be that as it may, Winter, it doesn't excuse her trying for my favor after she had the gall to disobey my wishes and run off with those little **misfits**."

The SDC CEO stroked his bushy mustache in thought over what he would have to do to reign in his youngest daughter, when his oldest spoke once more.

"To be fair, Father, it was that group of 'misfits' who broke into the manor and tried to bring Weiss with them. And you were a bit harsh with her after the Festival."

She immediately regretted saying anything. An intense red glowing glyph appeared at Jacques' feet as he spoke in a slow, low even tone.

"There were Grimm attacking in masses, countless soldiers from those deplorable thugs in the White Fang, a Dragon broke out of Mountain Glenn, MY LITTLE SNOWFLAKE WAS IN DANGER! **HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU SUGGEST I ACT?!** "

Winter grew wide-eyed in awe, having never seen this much emotion in her father before. She got up from her seat and stepped forward tentatively to put a hand on her father's shoulder, deciding to do the best thing she could to comfort him, telling him the truth.

"You were not present at Beacon when I was. Her team, her partner… they are a powerful and efficient unit, and they are more than capable of keeping her safe, as is she."

He did not seem to be wavering in his fury, so Winter knew she had to play her trump card.

"Father, she confided in me when you brought her back. She has finally started to summon. She called forth the sword wielding arm of the geist controlled armor you used to test if she could go to Beacon."

The Schnee patriarch faltered and turned to look at her, a tear in his eye.

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed." Winter nodded, before adding, "and as for this marriage business, I have seen the interactions between Weiss and Ruby, and I have to say, they truly bring out the best in one another. I approve of their union, and I suggest you find a way to do the same."

Winter turned and began to walk away, before looking back with a smile to say, "Not to mention, they really _do_ make such a cute couple."

Mr. Schnee mused for a moment before picking up his Scroll.

 _ **10 minutes later, back in Vale:**_

"Oh, I see… Well, thank you very much Father!"

Ruby watched on as her fiancée began to cry, yet still start to smile.

"I… I love you too. I shall see you then!" Weiss hung up and turned to look at her girlfriend, then held out her arms.

"My father just called me back. He apologized. He's coming to the wedding!"

Ruby moved into Weiss' arms and embraced her. "Oh, babe, I'm so happy for you!"

She tilted her head to kiss Weiss' pale cheek, painting them with lipstick marks and filling the air with their giggles. This was really going to happen. And neither of them could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, fun fact, I was halfway through the manuscript for a much later chapter when the idea for this one came to me. It's a good partner chapter to 3, and it's a scenario I've always wanted to give my own take on. Note: in this canon, Yang wears her Atlesian prosthetic arm in most public scenarios to attract slightly less attention, and will just have the stub or her Aura arm at home or the like. I obviously used what we learned about Blake's family from Volume 4 to make this, so don't go calling me on continuity errors. This hasn't technically diverged from being a canon outcome yet. With that in mind, enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: RWBY and all its characters are created and owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC._

"Now Yang, I know you're excited to meet my parents, but I _really_ need you to make a good first impression. They already met Sun and... well you know how he has no filter on what he says. It didn't go well." Blake lectured as she and her fiancée walked through the streets of Menagerie to Villa Belladonna.

"Relax, babe." the blonde replied. "I'm sure you gave them a real flattering description of me already. And I mean, it's not like they don't know we're gettin' hitched!"

She looked over at her beloved kitty eared lover with a grin, and saw said ears pinned down in shame as Blake stared at the ground, a blush growing on her cheeks.

" **Blake.** " Yang demanded, a bit worried now. "You _did_ tell them we're engaged, right?"

The cat faunus blushed redder and whimpered out a nervous "N-no."

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled, lilac eyes wide, attracting a few people's attention.

"Yang, keep it down! We don't need to cause a scene." Blake begged, waving her hands to try and quiet the boisterous brawler. "Okay, no. My parents don't know. I didn't even tell them we're dating. I was hoping we could break the news in person, so they could get to know you themselves and see how amazing you are. All they know is that I'm visiting with my old partner from Beacon. They've only ever heard your name before from Sun, so please put up a good image to go with it?"

"I don't believe it. My own girlfriend, _practically my wife_ , is embarrassed to tell her folks about me!" Yang said, putting the back of her hand up to her forehead as if she might faint. "You know I'm going to introduce myself as your girlfriend, right?" She added, grinning.

Blake face-palmed, managing to speak clearly past it. "Go right ahead, see how that goes. And no puns or innuendos for _at least_ an hour. My dad takes lewd implications quite seriously."

"Ugh! Fine. And don't worry, I've got a plan for Daddydonna." Yang grinned, pointing to herself in an 'I got this' pose.

"Well, you better be prepared to use it. We're here." Blake grumbled as they reached the front steps of her house.

"Wow, I know you told me your dad's the chief of the island, but I didn't think you guys were livin' so large.", the golden haired girl gawked.

They climbed the stairs and reached the massive front doors, and Yang stood wide eyed at the cat shaped adornments. "WHOA! Look at the size of those knockers!"

This joke was met with only two sounds, very hard to distinguish from one another as they both happened at nearly the same time. The loud * **CLANG** * of the door knocker, and the more quiet *thump* of Blake's other hand hitting Yang atop her head.

"OOOWW! I'm just getting out all my jokes while I have the time!" The now bruising bruiser complained, rubbing the lump that was sure to form on her head.

"Fine, but that better be it." The raven-haired girl glared.

After a few moments, the door slowly opened to reveal Mr. Ghira Belladonna. He looked at the two young women before him and grinned as he recognized his daughter.

"Blake! It's so good to see you again! We were not sure when exactly you would arrive. How long has it been since you last visited?"

"H-hi dad. It's good to see you too. I think it's been two years now since I was home." Blake managed to look at him with a small smile, still a bit hesitant, unsure of how Yang would be received.

"Two years? Is that all? My god, it felt so much longer. Kali!" He yelled this last part over his shoulder, into the house. "Blake is here! And she's brought..."

He looked back at the new arrivals to see Yang putting an arm around Blake's waist. "another _blonde_." He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. Yang took the hint and stepped away, putting her hands behind her back, smiling innocently.

Mrs. Belladonna came running to the door, giving Blake a hug as soon as she reaches her.

"Oh, my baby, how are you? We've missed you so much!" She turned to look at Yang, who was looking back at her in as friendly a manner as she could. "And who is _this_? She's very pretty. Wait, don't tell me! This is one of your old teammates?"

Yang stepped forward, offering her left hand to shake Kali's.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm actually Blake's partner from Beacon Academy. It's an honor to finally meet the people who raised someone as amazing as her." the girl smiled politely.

Kali seemed quite pleased with the manners this new guest was displaying. Ghira was surprised by the sudden change in her mannerisms from what he had seen a moment ago, and Blake was shocked that her friend of these many years could manage to speak so eloquently.

"Well please, come in, both of you!" the Bellamama gestured. "Why don't we have some tea, and Miss Xiao Long can tell us a little bit about herself?"

 ** _Five minutes later, they are all sitting at the table with their tea:_**

My goodness, Mrs. Belladonna, this tea is wonderful. I've more frequently preferred coffee, but this may very well have converted me." Yang spoke cordially between sips of her drink, smiling very sweetly.

"Oh please, dear. You can call me Kali. Now, I believe I asked you to share a little about yourself?"

"Of course. I mean, there isn't a whole lot to say, aside from the coffee thing. I live on the island of Patch, a few miles of the coast of Vale. For most of my early childhood, it was just me, my dad, my uncle, my stepmother Summer Rose, and my half-sister Ruby. I don't treat her any differently than I would if we were fully related, and we are very close. Summer was the greatest mom either of us could have hoped for, balancing being a huntress and nurturing the two of us, not to mention she made amazing cookies. Looking back, she was so nice to me, even if I wasn't her own child, and the stories of all the good she did were what inspired Ruby to pursue a life as a huntress."

Yang paused, choosing her next words carefully. "Unfortunately, when Ruby was still a toddler, Summer disappeared while on a mission, and to this day we don't know what became of her. We assume she was overwhelmed and killed by Grimm. After that, my dad shut down emotionally, and it fell to me to be Ruby's maternal figure. Due to that, I suppose I've become rather overprotective of her."

A sad sort of half smile had been ghosting the blonde's face, but she shook her head and became cheerful once more. "But on the bright side, I'd say I did a pretty good job of it. She got admitted into Beacon 2 years early, and became the leader of our team. Not to mention, she recently got engaged to her girlfriend, our other teammate, Weiss Schnee."

The elder Belladonnas became visibly interested at this. Ghira spoke first. "Weiss Schnee? As in, Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the deplorable Schnee Dust company, whose working conditions and faunus employee treatment set equal rights back a century and were a major factor in the White Fang's more recent and… _extreme_ tactics?"

"The very same, sir.", Yang nodded somberly. "I myself treated her pretty harshly at first, and admittedly she was rather stuck up and disrespectful, especially when she found out Blake was a former member of the Fang. But, she got over that viewpoint rather quickly and instead judged Blake on the merits of her person rather than her species. And, she eventually warmed up to the rest of us, and we got to know her as well. Her father treated her like trash, nothing more than a pawn for his own business ventures, a publicity fixture, and when things weren't going his way, even a punching bag. She actually hates her father's business methods, and wants nothing to do with the company. She came to Beacon to make a separate name for herself as a huntress rather than an heiress. Honestly, she's a true friend to us. She and Ruby deserve each other." Yang ended up smiling at them rather earnestly, and the two noticeably relaxed.

"Aside from that, I'm 20 years old, I like the band _The Achieve Men_ , I'm told I have something of a temper, I'm very protective of my hair, and I consider myself to have a very good sense of humor."

"Well, that's all quite lovely, Yang. However, if you don't mind me asking, for all the praise you have given Summer, you haven't said anything about your own mother." Kali inquired, having no idea of the landmine she had just firmly placed her foot on.

"MOM! That's a… very sensitive topic for her." Blake yelled, equal parts embarrassed that her mother would ask such a thing, and fearful of how her temper-prone partner would react.

"No no, it's alright Blake. She asked a fair question. You see, Kali, my mother, Raven Branwen, abandoned my dad and I when I was too young to even remember. She broke my dad's heart and left without saying a word. I never even knew Summer wasn't my mom until she was presumed dead and whatever part of my dad's heart she had left intact was shattered by the loss of his second love. When that did happen, I took Ruby in a wagon to try and find my mom. We almost died to the Grimm, and had to be saved by my uncle Qrow, Raven's brother. I still hope to find her one day, just so I can knock her down and drag her sorry ass back home, tie her to a chair, and make her explain just why in the hell she left us without so much as a word."

Yang was making sure not to look directly at anyone at this point, not to keep them from seeing the anger in her eyes, but in the hopes that they wouldn't look further and see the sadness and insecurity deep within, the tears threatening to surface.

Kali was utterly distraught that she had brought up such a personal tragedy. "Yang, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea you had been through so much. Just know, if you ever need a place to call home, we will welcome you with open arms. Isn't that right, dear?" She asked this last part to her husband, who also seemed rather moved by the story, but still somewhat unimpressed.

"Yes, of course." he said, rather lacking in conviction.

"Oh, you really don't have to apologize, Kali." Yang said, inhaling sharply through her nose to try and clear the shakiness from her voice. "Honestly, it feels good just to be able to talk about it, I think it helps me come to terms with the whole thing."

Ghira suddenly cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the three women. "As tragic of a story as that is, there is still something about you that bothers me. You and Blake have been touching each other's hands this whole time, don't think I haven't noticed. Just what _is_ the extent of your relationship with our daughter?"

"Well, that's very simple really. I'm deeply and truly in love with her, and we are engaged to be married."

Clearly this was not the response either parent had been expecting, and apparently Blake hadn't seen it coming either, as there was soon tea on the floor from her spit-take reaction.

"Blake, is this true?" Kali asked, shocked at this major revelation.

"Y-yes. We've been dating for months, and I want to marry her." Blake confirmed, holding up her hand to show the black and yellow ring, despite how terrified she was that she might be disowned for this.

"And what the hell makes you think you are good enough to so much as _date_ our daughter?!" Papa Belladonna roared, stand up so he could glare at a now silent Yang from his full intimidating height.

She said nothing, instead reaching around to remove her prosthetic arm with a * **click** *, laying it on the table with a * **thunk** * that disturbed the now heavy silence filling the room. Kali and Ghira now stared agape at the detached limb, and the stone faced woman who had been wearing it.

"I lost my right arm in the Fall of Beacon. I lost it trying to protect your daughter when a faction of White Fang radicals attacked our school with waves of Grimm and reprogrammed Atlesian robot soldiers. I LOST. THIS ARM. Because I went into a blind rage and attacked Adam Taurus when I saw him stab Blake in the stomach, and every survival instinct that told me I could never beat him was replaced with NECESSITY to save the woman I loved! So, the bastard chopped of my arm with a single slash, and Blake ran away because she felt like I wouldn't be safe as long as he was gunning for her loved ones. That hurt most of all. Even after I told her how much my mom leaving haunts me, she went and did the same thing. But we've made our peace with that, because our love is stronger than that And when that happened, I learned to do _this_."

She now manifested her Aura arm, it's glow reflecting on the now awestruck adults. "My desire to love and care for her allowed me to channel my aura to do this, that is how deeply I care. And sure, losing my arm haunts me. Plenty of nights I wake up screaming because my nightmares force me to relive that pain, that helplessness. But I don't regret it. Not for one moment. I would lose the other one in a heartbeat if it meant your daughter was safe. I treasure her life far above my own, and there is _nothing_ that I won't do for her. I love Blake, sir."

Ghira, to say the least, was taken aback. He had not expected such conviction from this girl. How was he to know she had been through all this. "Dammit," he groaned, letting himself smile a little. "I'm impressed. Alright, I suppose you two can date. But remember, Miss Xiao Long. If any harm should come to her, you will have to answer to me." He stared at her now with all the seriousness a concerned father can have.

"Sir, we're huntresses. Injuries are par for the course. But believe me, if she sustains anything serious, I won't even have to come to you, I would punish myself if I could have prevented her from being hurt." Yang stared back unfalteringly, before chuckling despite herself. "So then, can _I_ call you guys mom and dad?"

A swift glare from both father and daughter wiped the smile off her face. "O-or would Kali and Ghira be acceptable?"

Kali was the only one still amused at this time. "I think that would be fine, _Yang_."

Yang seemed to bounce back at this. "Does that mean you'll come to the wedding?"

"Yang!" Blake was still a bit on edge. "I think they still need time to process us being a couple at all."

"No, it's alright. Just make sure to send us formal invitation, and we'll be there." Ghira interjected. He was definitely starting to warm up to his new soon to be daughter-in-law. I guess knowing she gave a limb for love will do that.

"So, we're cool then?" Yang looked at the bulky man, hoping she had cracked his tough exterior.

"Yes, we're _cool_." Ghira smiled. Maybe she really wasn't so bad. He was a bit overprotective, but she really did seem to care.

"Well then I would like to say, I see where Blake gets her exquisite beauty from. If you'll pardon my Vacuan, your wife is _muy Kali-ente_!" The blonde had reattached her prosthetic and now made finger guns, winking for good measure.

"I... alright, it's a compliment so I'll let it slide. Welcome to the family." Ghira gave in and opened his arms. The women all came in for a group hug.

' **Mission Accomplished**.' Yang thought.

 _Author's Note: So yeah, I hope y'all liked this. The next chapter will be Ruby and Weiss' wedding. Since those two are the main pair I will be focusing on for the most part, and it would be kinda repetitive to do their vows after all the speeches Blake and Yang have had about their love for each other, I will not be writing the Bumblebee wedding. Sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Well, here we are. A day of great joy and emotion. And less than a week before the Volume 5 premiere, too. I know very little about how weddings really work, so I took a few liberties and just guessed in some places. Try your best to imagine Ruby's outfit, I don't think such a thing exists, I just thought it would be a thing that would exist in Remnant. In addition, I sort of stuck Ruby in the role of groom, even if she is a girl. I wanted a good reason for some of Team RWBY's dude friends to be involved, so she has groomsmen. I skipped most of the planning, since I didn't really think I needed a whole chapter just for talking about what would be seen here. I think it all turned for the best. Tell me what you think, and enjoy the ceremony!_

 _Disclaimer: RWBY and all of its characters are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC._

 _After several Months of meticulous Wedding Planning:_

A bright, sunny day. A beautiful church in Vale, of the classical architectural style. The chapel is filled with family members, friends, and Beacon faculty.

Ruby is standing at the altar, her Uncle Qrow, her best man, standing at her side. She was dressed in a bizarre yet fashionable outfit, somehow a combination of a red tuxedo and a white dress. The only thing missing, her cape!

The rest of her groomsmen, Jaune, Ren, and Sun were standing off to the side, with Sun actually putting in the effort to wear a fully buttoned shirt. Though, to be fair, Weiss would have strangled him if he showed up nearly shirtless to an event like this.

Ruby was trembling, anxious of all that might go wrong.

"Oh, Uncle Qrow, what if she changes her mind and leaves me standing here? What if a Grimm attacks? **Somebody** " She glares at Yang. "Wouldn't let me bring Crescent Rose. What… What if she doesn't like my outfit, so she breaks up with me?!"

"Ruby, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Qrow groaned, suffering through sobriety for the event. "For as much crap as I give her pops and his company, your soon-to-be wife is the only person outside our bloodline to dote on you as much as your old man and sister. She loves you, and I can respect her for that at least. She would not leave you at the altar, or dump you over an outfit. As for Grimm, I don't think there are any negative emotions to be found in this place, much less enough to draw any Grimm into town. So relax. It'll all be fine."

"Okay…" Ruby said, trying to straighten her posture.

Suddenly, the double doors opened, and everyone stood and turned to look. The organ started up with that wonderful wedding song, you know the one, and Weiss and her father walked down the aisle arm in arm. Weiss was in a stunning yet simple white dress adorned with snowflake patterns, though instead of a veil she was wearing Ruby's hood.

Once Weiss reached the altar, her father left her side to stand nearby and she stood looking into the sparkling silver eyes of her beloved. Her maid of honor, Winter, and bride's maids Yang, Blake, and Nora, stood behind her. The minister, the owner of From Dust 'Til Dawn, launched into the traditional spiel of 'We are gathered here… bonds of holy matrimony…' before either woman could tell him that they had written their own vows.

Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby's hands as she began. "Ruby, the day we met, I couldn't stand you. You seemed childish, clumsy, and far too eager to please. But then I let myself get to know you, and I realized you were actually intelligent, highly strategic, a weapons genius, and the best friend I've ever had. Even though I got to know Yang and Blake almost as well, I still found you to be the person I was closest and most attached to. I trusted you more than I ever trusted anyone, even my own family."

At this, Jacques visibly stiffened, before shrugging. She wasn't wrong.

"But I wasn't sure why. At least, not until Ozpin reminded me that we have to treasure what we've been given, and I realized something. I treasured you. I cared about you, more than just as friends, I really cared for you. Because you are my perfect little rose, and I will hold onto you for as long as I can, no matter what thorns there might be. I love you, Ruby Rose. And I'm ready to for the rest of my life."

There were some sniffles emanating from the pews at these heartfelt words, and with tears rimming her eyes, Ruby now spoke.

"Weiss, I knew the moment you first yelled at me and insulted me that I wanted to be your friend, if only to make sure you never would again. Then we became partners, and I became even more determined to become close with you. But even still, I thought the task would be far too difficult, seeing as you were pretty rude most of the time, and you always treated me like I was inferior to what you deserved."

At this point, Ruby gripped Weiss' hands a little bit harder, it being all she could do to express the affection in her next words.

"Then, after our first day classes, you changed. You took the time to bring me coffee while I was studying, and promised to try and be nicer. That was when I knew, I could make this work. I know I teased you a lot for all rich and perfect, but that was because I didn't want to tell you how perfect you really seemed to me. I didn't want you to know how much I was starting to care. And how could I not? You are graceful and beautiful, and so incredibly caring and understanding, and smart, and an incredible fighter. Even if there were things you saw as wrong about yourself, I didn't care, because they weren't as important as all that was right about you. I was falling for you, and I was certain you would hate me if I said so, since you were too prim and proper to go for another girl, especially one as unimportant as me. So, I just tried to be the best friend I could, hoping that would be good enough, and when I met Winter I tried my hardest to be a polite lady so I wouldn't embarrass you. Then you told me, in your own roundabout way, that you liked me too, and it made my heart soar. Because you're my Ice Queen, and I can't wait to see you melt."

The two took the rings being held by their official ring bearer Corgi, Zwei, and put them on each other's fingers.

The dust shop owner/truck driver/noodle vendor/arcade manager/actor/janitor/Scooby Doo villain/army depot owner/motorbike dealership owner/minister now asked the important question. "Do you, Ruby Rose, take Weiss Schnee to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Sniffling, she answered. "I do."

"And do you, Weiss Schnee, take Ruby Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I…"

Ruby's eyes went wide. No way Weiss would break this off now, _would she_? Oh Oum, this couldn't be happening! Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Yang and Blake equally worried.

"Of I do."

A sigh of relief could be heard escaping every mouth in attendance. Ruby couldn't help but look her bride in the eyes, a look of confusion and slight fear on her face. Muttering so no one else could hear, she had to ask.

"Why would you hesitate?"

Weiss smiled a faint smile and replied. "What, you think I could say even that simple a sentence after your beautiful words left me so speechless?"

"I… You… That old guy better talk fast, now I **have** to kiss you."

The minister finally finished. "Then, by the power vested in me, by the kingdom of Vale, I now pronounce you… er… Wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Like Ruby needed to be told. She pulled her hood off Weiss' head and gave her a big smooch, neither of them moving to end it for half a minute. Everybody cheered.

After that it was a fairly standard reception. Tai tried to convince Ren, who wasn't exactly familiar with wedding etiquette, to take a slice of the cake before the newlyweds had cut it. Yang stopped him in the nick of time, and Tai earned a slug on the arm. Weiss and Ruby danced together for quite some time, just holding each other close even after that.

There were lots of lovely pictures taken, including Yang and Blake, whose wedding would in a matter of months. Team RWBY of course sat together to eat, and for a few minutes, it was almost like they were back at Beacon, just laughing together without a care in the world. Qrow gave a surprisingly heartfelt toast, which went as such:

"I've been a huntsman for far too many years, and I've seen a lot of horrible stuff. Stuff I would never wish on my worst enemy, and I did stuff no amount of whiskey bottles can wash from my soul. But in all my time, I've only seen true and deep love between two people twice in my life. The first was Ruby's father, and her mother. They were the most devoted of couples, loving and caring in every way. Nothing but the worst of circumstances could separate them. The second, are right here at this table. The love between my niece and her wife is a light that shines bright enough to lighten even my darkened old soul. Dare I say, it has a purity that even rivals Tai and Summer. Ruby, I'm proud of the woman you've become and the life you've made for yourself, and I know for an absolute fact your mother would be too. You picked a damn good wife. So here's to them!"

That speech earned him a standing ovation, a good few tears, a hug from both brides, a pat on the back from Tai, and even a begrudging kiss on the cheek from Winter. Neither of them complained afterwards.

While all the couples were dancing, Jaune stood and watched. Glynda approached and stood by him. Looking over to the young man, she could tell what was weighing on his mind. "You know, Mr Arc, I believe Pyrrha would have quite liked to see this. All her friends, living happily ever after. I wish she were here too."

Jaune just sort of sighed and smiled at her. "You know, I bet she would. But, for as big as her heart was, I'm sure deep down she wanted to have a wedding like this, to be a beautiful, blushing bride in the arms of her true love. Maybe, if things had gone differently, I could have given her that."

They both exhaled and looked on at the happy couples. Jaune felt he ought to say something else. "And, if it's not too personal to say, I'm sure Professor Ozpin would have loved to be here, to see his students matured and happy, to see his goal of peace achieved."

"No, Jaune, I think you're quite right." Glynda smiled, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

Eventually, the festivities came to a close, and the newlyweds departed for their honeymoon. Before they went, Ruby took the bouquet and threw it over her head into the crowd. Winter caught it, the momentum of the toss due to Ruby's scythe-wielding strength sending her tumbling into Qrow. Guess that decides who the next ones to get married are!

Ruby and Weiss got in the car waiting for them and rode off into the distance. A honeymoon in the tropics of South Anima awaited them, and with it the new territory of married life. What fun!


	6. Chapter 6 (Honeymoon Part 1) NSFW

_Author's Note: Well, here we are again. Back to the wonderful tale of love and adventure I've put my everything into. This chapter will be a little different from the previous ones. For one thing, I had no pre written draft of how I wanted this to go, due to not wanting to risk being found writing content of this nature in any sort of public setting. Most importantly, it is the first chapter of the story to have explicitly sexual content. To a lesser degree, it's also my first time writing a smut story or even chapter. However, it isn't my first encounter with the subject, as I've read plenty of tasteful and lovely lemons in my own time, and even engaged in the occasional NSFW roleplay on Tumblr. That being said, I'm not the greatest at it, and I'm no expert on describing wedding attire, so don't judge me too harshly. I_ _ **WILL NOT**_ _hold back on the dirty language, so be prepared. This will be depicting Ruby and Weiss the night after their wedding has happened, and possibly some events over the rest of their honeymoon. Please enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: RWBY and all of its characters are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC._

 _And I suppose I'll have to say it._

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual situations and lewd language, and as such is not recommended for those under the age of 18. All participating characters are over the age of 18 in this story. Reader's discretion is advised. ^~^**_

It had been a long, emotional day. The joys of a wedding, the nervousness of air travel between continents, hoping to Oum that there would be no Grimm attacking to get in the way of their happy moment; needless to say, Ruby and Weiss were ready to relax.

And when they arrived at the solitary beach house Weiss' father had kindly rented for them, they were not disappointed. About a mile or two away from any other homes, yet clearly not so far that they couldn't go into town for any groceries or other necessities. And the greatest view either of them could have asked for. White sand beaches, crystal clear blue waters at a very comfortably warm temperature, and even a few palm trees for a bit of shade. It was paradise.

And yet, as Ruby carried Weiss bridal style through the front door, neither of them cared. All that mattered was each other. They barely even noticed the layout of the house, they were so busy planting kisses and just staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

They did find the bedroom however, Ruby lightly setting her wife down on the queen-sized bed before flopping down next to her, taking her hand.

"Well, here we are." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah. We did it. We are married women." Weiss returned her grin with one of her own. "And there is no one I'd rather be spending my life with."

Their lips found each other again before Ruby grinned sheepishly at Weiss. "So, what do we do now?" Weiss' eyes widened. She had no idea either. What SHOULD they do? "W-well…" The former heiress began, "it's pretty late, so tomorrow we can go to that town we passed on the way here, and see what kind of activities there are that might befit newlyweds such as us."

They both laughed a bit, neither of them completely used to that word yet. Ruby blushed, and stared her beloved in the eye. "That does sound really fun, but I meant… Is there something we're supposed to do tonight?"

Weiss grew flush with embarrassment. She had considered that was what Ruby had meant from the start, but she was NOT prepared for this conversation. "Oh. O-of course. _That_. I mean, it is rather typical of couples to be… active on their wedding night." Suddenly, the ceiling became very interesting to her.

This shift of attention was not lost on Ruby. She immediately went into worry mode. "Weiss, are you… If you're uncomfortable with doing _that_ , just say so. I know we haven't done anything like it before, so we should be open with each other about how it makes us feel."

The silverette felt her heart swell. Only someone as sweet as this dolt could be so understanding about all her little stresses.

"It's not that… Not really. I mean, I want to do this, and I trust you enough to take this step in our relationship. I want to… Oh dust, we should just say it. I want to have sex with you. But… I've never done it before. With anyone."

The fencer was blushing red enough to make her lover proud. Said scythe-wielder spoke up. "Weiss, you don't have to…"

"No!" The flustered bride sat up on her knees, looking down at her wife. "I need to say this. I've been to scared to talk about it before, and I'm not about to keep that trend going. I **love** you, Ruby. I trust you to not hurt me if we do… make love, that sounds more romantic. Either way, I want to do it with you, I'm just scared that my inexperience will ruin your first time for you…"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Ruby sat up to join her beloved. "First of all, what makes you think it's my first time?"

"Well, isn't it?" Weiss was a little embarrassed to have assumed such a personal matter.

"I mean, yeah, I was never into anyone before you, and even if I had been, between Qrow, my dad, and Yang, I couldn't exactly bring anyone home with me… But still, rude!"

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" The ex-heiress was cut off in her self-shaming by Ruby pressing her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the previous ones they had shared that night, or possibly any other night. The redhead smirked at her flustered lover.

"Secondly, there is no one I'd be more happy to share my first time with. I trust you completely. Besides! We're both girls, and I'm sure even _you_ have masturbated before. It'll be easy, we just do to each other what we know we like feeling ourselves!"

"That's… actually not a terrible idea. And I'd be sure to tell you if I don't like something you're doing, as long as you tell me what you don't like." Weiss mused.

"Of course!" The leader grinned, before leaning in to whisper as seductively as she could in her partner's ear. "Now, would you rather get changed, or keep the wedding clothes on as long as possible?"

The Atlesian girl shuddered at the sensation. She stuttered, a rare thing indeed. "H-how about w-we… Keep these on? It-It'd ruin the nice mood if we had to go change." Her nerves were not helped by Ruby suddenly kissing down her cheek and along her neck, curving around to nip at her collarbone, left exposed by the dress' neckline.

"The by all means," the redhead replied. "Let's get started." The white haired woman gave no verbal response, instead pulling her maroon maned lover up for another kiss, this one turning into a more serious make-out session, as their tongues were not afraid to explore each other's mouths and to wrestle for dominance. Both women were gasping and moaning into each other's mouths, since even this was intimacy they did not often indulge in, and the feeling was too intoxicating to stop.

But it was another story altogether when Weiss suddenly pushed Ruby onto her back, the older woman now leaning over her and clearly not ready to give up on their kiss. "Don't think that just because I'm new to all this that I'll let you do all the work. I want you, Ruby Rose, and what a Schnee wants, they _take_."

Weiss started to kiss all over Ruby's face and along her neck. Her hands wandered down to run across the younger woman's body, caressing her curves through the tuxedo/dress. "You know something? I don't much like this bizarre outfit of yours." She started unbuttoning the front of the jacket. "We should take it off~"

Ruby gasped and squirmed under her touch, blushing as her jacket was opened to expose the dress shirt underneath, that too soon being undone. She was then left with only her red bra, her loose top clothes, the long dress part at the bottom of the ensemble, and a fiery arousal building in her pelvis area. And she felt cheated. She was already so turned on, and Weiss had only just started. It wasn't fair that her love for this white haired angel made everything she did seem that much more sexy.

"We- We should be fair. You take something off too." The scythe-wielder began to pull down the top of her partner's dress, exposing her pale chest and white lace bra. "There… Now we're both kinda topless." The younger woman was slightly breathless at her lover's appearance. Sure, they had seen each other in various stages of undress before, especially sharing a dorm at Beacon, but it was another thing entirely to be doing the undressing, to know there was a more passionate motive to all of this. Context was a real bitch, and it was screwing Ruby like she wanted Weiss to. ' _Oum, did I really just think that? That's so lame!'_ , Ruby couldn't help but mentally chastise herself.

"Ruby… Stop looking at me like that! You know I'm self conscious about my… bust size.", Weiss said bashfully. She wasn't having any easier of a time with the view Ruby was giving her. On top of the same attraction Ruby was feeling about this unfamiliar situation, both girls had grown into their bodies quite gracefully in the years since they first met. Ruby's breasts had grown to be almost as big as her sister's, while Weiss' were only a cup size or so smaller. She felt outclassed. She was the older one, why wasn't she bigger?

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts by what Weiss had said, and she could see the look of embarrassment on her face. Did she really feel that bad about her boob size? Ruby loved every inch of her wife's body, every part of her was perfect in her eyes. And she would show her that.

The redhead leaned up to kiss the exposed valley between her partner's breasts. "I think you're _plenty_ busty, my sexy little snowflake. Let me show you." She turned to kiss the side of Weiss' left tit, raising her hands to fondle both. "See how your nice big boobs fit so well in my hands? I wanna squeeze them all night long~"

Weiss tried to stay quiet, but she couldn't help let out a breathy moan. It felt too good with Ruby's hands and lips on her chest, not to mention her touching and rather dirty words. "Oh gods Ruby, that's amazing! Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say, she had never felt this sort of pleasure at the hands of another before. But she was ready for more, she knew that much. "Let… Let me do something for you in return."

Weiss pushed her beloved away from her bosom and leaned down to reverse the roles. "And let's get that top all the way off~" Ruby found her back lifted off the bed as her loose jacket and shirt were removed and tossed across the bedroom. That was all well and good, but she jolted when she felt nimble fingers undoing her bra as well. "W-Weiss! What are you…" She was stopped by another quick kiss. Weiss smiled down at her.

"It's okay. Just let it happen~ I want to repay you properly, for all the love you've shown me, even before we became a couple. You always care for me, so let me pamper you now. And you know how competitive I am. I won't be satisfied just doing the same thing you did~", the silverette cooed. Ruby hesitated, was she ready for this? She looked at the woman above her, and saw the love in her gaze. She nodded. "Okay. My body is yours to worship~" She raised her arms into the air for added effect, so she could be more easily stripped. Weiss only rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I really married you.~" Ruby stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "You know you love me!"

Now Weiss couldn't hide her smirk. "You're right. I do. So much." She knelt and pulled the red lace barrier away from Ruby's chest, exposing her perky boobs to the night air. It was unclear if it was the arousal of the occasion that made her nipples as hard as they were now, or the sudden cool air on them. Weiss hoped the prior, if not both. Suddenly she understood why Blake liked Yang so much. _Breasts were very sexy exposed and up close like this_. Rather, Ruby's were. Quite big, well rounded, with nipples and areolas a sweet shade of pink. And all hers to squeeze and kiss and pinch _and suck_.

Now it was the silver eyed girl's turn to feel embarrassed under her partner's lustful gaze. " _Weiiiiss,_ " she whined. "Don't stare like that. I'm… Not used to being exposed like this."

"I can't help it, you dolt." Weiss said with a tone dripping with affection, and something more primal. Hunger. "Your breasts are beautiful. Like a sculpture made by the ancient masters. And my distinguished upbringing has made me _quite the_ _art lover_." She suddenly leaned in to suck on Ruby's right tit, running her tongue in circles over her nipple and pulling on the rest with her lips. Her hand moved to fondle the unoccupied orb, lightly squeezing the soft flesh and flicking the nipple with her thumb.

The effect was immediate. Ruby shuddered and moaned as her boobs were serviced and loved like she had never felt before. This was how good sex felt? Then she wanted to do it more often. "Oh gods, Weiss! That's so… Ahhhhh!~ Please, more~ play with my… Um… My _chest_ more." She barely managed to edit her cries, not wanting to disgust her partner with overly dirty talk and ruin the experience.

Weiss had a different opinion. "Ruby. We are both adults. We are married, and we are going to consummate that marriage. I know I keep a very formal and professional vocabulary, but this is different, and really important to me. Don't censor yourself. I want to hear every raunchy thing you think to say. Now, with that in mind, I'm gonna keep playing with your wonderful _rack._ " She started lightly biting Ruby's right nip, pulling on it with her teeth, while the left breast was squeezed and fondled with her freed hands.

The younger girl's moans grew louder, and her words now streamed forth without discretion. "Ohhh, shit! Gods, I love your mouth on my tits! Fuck, keep touching them like that!~" Weiss made no attempt to stop, unless it was to breath, for the next 5 minutes, after which she pulled away and loomed over her wife. "Baaaabe! Why'd you stop?~ I was feeling so good!" The ivory-maned maiden smiled at her. "Because it's your turn to suck _my_ tits. Now get this bra off me, if you want to see my 'nice big boobs' so badly.~" Her ebony and crimson haired companion cringed at her own words being used against her, but all the same grew wide eyed with excitement. She reached up hesitantly and unhooked the white lace garment, letting it slip off Weiss' shoulders and down her arms onto Ruby. Weiss lifted her arms to pull it off completely and threw the now useless fabric into the growing pile of their clothes.

Ruby was again left speechless at the sight before her. Leave it to Weiss to have a pale bosom that looked like two delectable scoops of ice cream, with the cutest little pink nips topping them off like cherries. And it _had_ been a few hours since they had eaten dinner. She could go for dessert.~ She grabbed Weiss by the back and pulled her down so her hanging melons would be within range for all the things she wanted to do. It was mostly the same sorts of things as Weiss had done for her, kisses all over, cupping the mounds in her hands and feeling the soft skin for herself as she squeezed it, and of course sucking and biting around the area of the nipples, with accompanying tongue flicks to the hardened points. Though the disappointment she felt for a lack of originality was dwarfed by the arousal and joy she went through upon hearing Weiss start to moan, and whine, _and swear_ from her ministrations as she collapsed down on top of her and was flipped over so the top and bottom roles had been swapped.

"Ohhh, RUBY!~ Oh I love you so fucking much! Gods, don't stop! I… I never thought that boobplay alone could get me so _wet_! But you… oh sweetie, you make me feel so good! Shit, keep touching me there! I… oh gods, I need more.~" Clearly, she didn't have much experience with this level of stimulation. 'Wait, **more**?' Ruby thought. "You… You want more? Like, 'with our skirts off' more?"

"Uh huh. I'll never get tired of these melons of yours, or of feeling your hands on mine, but I want to know just how much I've turned you on, to taste your arousal.~ And I want you to see how _wet_ you've made me~" She was practically whining into her wife's ear, she clearly wanted this badly. "So, should I dive under all these skirts to access my treasure, or pull your dress down for a _full_ _show_?~"

"I uhhh… I don't…" Ruby was **not** ready to make this decision, she could hardly imagine Weiss going down on her, much less _how_ she was going to go about it. But she didn't have much time to process even that before the sultry voice was in her ear again. "And how are you going to be getting at _my_ moist center?~" This was a near total reversal of roles from before. Weiss was in absolute command. And the scary part was, Ruby was completely okay with it. But Weiss was asking _her_ , so she was trying to give her a say in things. Maybe if she acted sure of herself, she could take control again. Yeah, that was a good idea.

"Well, you seem pretty eager, and I want to have some fun with my turn, so why don't you strip me completely and I can explore under your dress for that pussy that you claim is _dripping_ for all I've done?~" The stunned look on the alabaster girl's face, and the blind lust in her eyes, told Ruby that her power play had worked. The oh-so proper heiress was putty in her hands. Or was she?

Admittedly, she _had_ asked Ruby not to shy away from dirty talk, but Weiss couldn't believe her seemingly innocent wife was talking in such a naughty way. But that was part of why she loved it. It made her want her that much more. "That sounds _heavenly_. So, who'll be going… AHHH!~"

She was so busy trying to compose herself, she hadn't seen Ruby mentally steel her nerves and lift the many white layers of her skirt to crawl under. Her first indication the scythe-wielder was working her way up to her hidden core was the touch of strong hands on her thighs and the momentary breeze from her exposure.

" **D-dolt!** I wasn't ready yet…~" She was blushing intensely, the reality of what was about to happen truly hitting her. But Ruby didn't know that, and a muffled apology came from under the fabric. "Sorry Weiss. Do you want me to stop?" She began to back out, but was quickly held in place through the skirt.

"I never once said you had to. Just warn me. I'm new to this, remember?" Realization must have hit, because the rapier wielder soon felt the impossibly pleasing sensation of hot breath against her panties. "You're sure?" One last check that this was going to happen came through the dress. "Yes, now stop wasting time… _and eat me out already_ ~"

Ruby knew the actions would be simple. Pull the underwear down, or to the side, or even tear them if she dared, and just use her tongue and fingers however she saw fit until Weiss told her what she could do to make it feel even better. But the implications were terrifying. She had never even seen another woman's **down there** parts, except of course her sister's because who else would have helped her bathe when she was little and their dad was busy? But that didn't count, they never really looked at each other down there this closely, and she wasn't turned on by her sister, she didn't want to please her sister like she did with Weiss, and… she was getting too caught up in this. 'Just do it. You love each other, you know you might both be bad at this, so just try your best. It's not any scarier than fighting a Nevermore, and you did that the second day of school!'

Steadier now, the blushing redhead reached out and grabbed the edges of the white lace in front of her. She pulled it down slowly, focusing on the garment rather than what its removal was revealing. The dress moved around her as Weiss bent her legs to let Ruby take the underwear off completely.

Finally, her eyes shifted back up to… 'oh gods.'

Situated before her was something akin to a perfect pink flower amidst the pale cream color of Weiss' skin, the lips and folds indeed glimmering with the moisture of arousal. Above it, a slight streak of white hairs. The opening within was only barely visible, but she knew it was there. Even if she couldn't really describe this stuff that well, she knew all these things would be here, because the same things were in her own panties, currently slickening with the thought that she could see her lover's most precious place.

But even if she had seen her own nethers before, this was different and better in every way, because it was Weiss. Her glorious Weiss, spread before her. Had she been staring too long? She probably had. Better… _gulp! ..._ Get started.

She leaned in closer, and unintentionally smelled the… aroma of Weiss' core. The natural musk of her partner's arousal was unfamiliar to the young woman, and almost impossible to describe what it might be similar to, but she actually kinda liked it. It certainly made _her_ more horny. She finished bridging the gap and put her face right up to it. As soon as her nose poked the edge, Weiss squirmed again. "Mmh~ Feels good!~"

'Okay, so she's probably going to love **whatever** I do', Ruby reasoned. 'Might as well see how she tastes…'

The girl stuck her tongue out and tried licking the slit from bottom to top. Instant reaction. Weiss nearly spasmed, her eyes almost rolling back into her head. "Shit, that's amazing! Keep going~ More~ _Please_!~"

That was most likely the greatest sound Weiss had ever made, and Ruby was now determined to hear it as often as she could. She licked back down, then up again, and kept that going. She started going faster, but made sure to stop before getting down too far. She knew what was down there, and no amount of love would make her put her mouth there. Through it all, Weiss was moaning and twitching and making Ruby feel very fulfilled with her efforts.

But she wanted to do more. And she had barely tasted her wife's nectar. So the silver eyed warrior delved deeper and explored the inner walls of her lover's pleasure passage. She ran her tongue every which way, and truly tasted what Weiss' juices were like. A bit bitter, but with a lasting taste that was much more appealing. And… just a bit sweet. Perfectly fitting for the Ice Queen.

The porous explorer delved as deep as it could before Weiss told her it wasn't feeling very good, and then swirled around the edges on its way back. The effect was just as desired. Weiss actually latched her legs around Ruby's head to keep her from getting away. Her voice rang out in the night air. "Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~ Ooooohh!~ That's it, tongue fuck me like you _mean_ it!~ Put that fast mouth of yours to good use and lick my pussy!~" Neither of them would have thought they would find themselves in a situation like this, but they wouldn't trade it for the world.

Ruby decided to switch tactics and did shallow rapid tongue wags for as much quick stimulation as she could. "Ooh, that feels… _ah_!~... feels really good too!~" And then the sniper hit the jackpot. On a sweep up, she found a nub that had Weiss arching her back and almost screaming. " _There_!~ Shit, that's the spot~ keep going there!~ Mmm!~ You're so good at this!~ I love you Ruby!~" Clearly she had found Weiss' clit, and she wasn't about to lose it if it meant hearing such sexy sounds. She had discovered an ideal method now, alternating between deep licks and light jabs at the clit. And it worked! If Weiss hadn't been keeping her in place, she would have been knocked away by how much her wife was moving around. "Ooohhh, fuck me like that baby!~ I'm so… think I'm gonna…"

Her speech was broken, but Ruby could tell what she meant from how the walls of her love canal had been twitching around her tongue. The Ice Queen was on the verge of an orgasm, and her lover was ready to receive… she was pretty sure.

But she had one last shot to maximize the power of that climax. She moved her tongue up to the heiress' clit, and went _**nuts**_. Rapid flick after flick, and then a single hard press to the bundle of nerves, and the flood gates were opened. Weiss squeezed her eyes closed and screamed " _RUUUBYYYYYYY_!~", and the girl's mouth was soon bombarded with a wave of fluid squirting onto her taste buds. The recipient had spent enough time finding it herself that she now savoured and delighted in being given this drink of satisfaction. She swallowed every drop, and noticed Weiss had removed her legs from around her head. She moved up to lie beside her lover, now limp and panting from the powerful experience.

"You okay sweetie?" The warrior asked, only used to seeing Weiss this exhausted after a fight. The icy eyed girl turned to look at her with deep lust in her eyes before rolling on top of her to make out again. "I'm better than 'okay'~" she responded in a husky tone once their lips had separated. "I feel absolutely _amazing_ , and it's all because of you, you _naughty girl_ ~" The younger girl blushed. "Oh stop, you're just saying that Weiss!" She was silenced by a finger over her mouth. "No. I'm really not. I've never felt such ecstasy from my own self-pleasuring, much less at the hands of another. You have open yet another realm of possibility to me, and for that you truly deserve a _reward_ ~"

Her hand slid further down Ruby's face, then across her chest, then down to the waistline of her dress. "So get ready, my sexy little speedster~" Ruby squirmed with anticipation and nervousness, before realizing something. "Wait, what was the first 'realm of possibility' I opened up to you?" Weiss kissed her again and then moved her whole body down to easily pull down the dress in one move to reveal her panties, red with black lace edging. "That I could ever be loved by anyone for who I am as a person rather than respected and feared for my name. Now stop asking questions and just enjoy."

Weiss winked and moved her hand back up Ruby's leg then across to her inner thigh. But for all the confidence she put on, she still paused and took a deep breath to reassure herself of her actions before cupping her palm between her wife's legs. Her venture was rewarded by a breathy gasp from the young woman, and a slight dampness and warmth against her hand. Her heart skipped a beat. Ruby was _this_ aroused. For _her_ ~ That palpable fact, the wetness she could feel for herself, was more convincing than any words had ever been that someone truly loved her. Even if she had been dating Ruby for so long, and even now married her, there had always been some doubt in her mind if her partner was truly into her. Now she knew. And she HAD to do her best to reward that.

"You ready to bare it all?" She felt it was fair to ask, since Ruby had been checking on her every step of the way just a few minutes prior. "Never been more ready, Weissy. Now show me what you can do with those fingers besides nice handwriting~". The response was unorthodox, but still so very sexy. Just like Ruby herself. No going back now. She hooked a finger into the crotch of the garment and pulled the clothing down, assisted by Ruby closing her legs out of embarrassment and lifting her hips into the air. As the soaked material was tossed into the now completed pile of their wedding clothes, Weiss used her free hand to gently rub Ruby's toned stomach, reveling in the core muscles built up by wielding a giant scythe for so long. This action was of course also done to help the girl relax enough to be ready to move on. Slowly, her breathing evened out and she shifted her legs open…

 _ **To Be Continued:**_

 _Sorry, but this chapter was getting outlandishly long, and I want to conclude their first encounter in a separate draft. It will be posted more promptly than this one was. Hope you enjoyed my first foray into NSFW, and stay tuned for the next~_


	7. Chapter 7 (Honeymoon Part 2) NSFW

_Author's Note: I know it might have been kinda rude to end the last chapter the way I did, but if the real writers can end on so many cliffhangers, then we fanfic writers can too. It's been brought to my attention that my use of profanity in the last chapter was a bit overboard at first. I shall keep this in mind going forward. This will be the conclusion to Ruby and Weiss' honeymoon consummation, and a hint at what plans they might make about their lives going forward. I'm still not any kind of expert at writing smut, especially the kind between two women, so don't expect a masterpiece, though I have consulted a friend who knows a bit more than I about the subject for advice. I will put my everything into making this the best I can. If this turns out to take as long as the last one, I'm truly sorry to any who were anxious to read it. But it's out now, so enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: RWBY and all its characters are the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC._

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains situations of a sexual nature, profane language, explicit description of the female form, and is thus unsuitable for minors. All participating characters are over the age of 18 in this story. Reader's discretion is advised. ^~^**_

Weiss would be the first to say her life had most certainly NOT been sheltered. Sure, she hadn't left the kingdom of Atlas before coming to Beacon, but she had been taught about world history, geography, all necessary fields of science including biology, and certainly about etiquette and how to act around others. But then Ruby Rose entered her life and proved she really knew **nothing** about the world, how people in it behave, and how important it is to try things outside of your comfort zones, because you know they're going to be fun. Ruby also had an insatiable thirst for justice and heroism matched only by her hunger for cookies, but Weiss was already plenty motivated to do good in the world so there wasn't much for Ruby to teach there.

But all that time doing such silly yet amusing things as riding roller coasters or eating delicious sugary foods was nothing compared to the boundaries they were pushing beyond in this moment: Weiss kneeling in front of her wife, who was more or less spread eagle for her, both of them nude as the day they were born aside from their stockings, and Ruby's nethers on full display for her and only her. Yet there wasn't a chance in the world that either would let jumpy nerves stop them after all that they'd already done that night. Ruby had brought the heiress to new heights of sexual pleasure, and a Schnee never left a debt unpaid.

She had just managed to get her wife to open her legs, and now the silverette wanted to just take a moment and admire her glistening sex. It was certainly no different than her own in most regards, not to say she had looked at herself down there very often, though the other woman's youthful reputation was reinforced by a clean shaven vulva. Layers of pink folds under fairly pale skin and a slight hint of the actual opening within, and all of it shining and wet. Weiss was… she was absolutely stunned at the sight, and the emotions it brought out of her. And Ruby's flustered face only made it better. "Weiss… stop staring. It was bad enough when you looked at my boobs like this, just get to the good stuff~" Weiss nearly giggled at her reaction, but tried to remain stoic and unimpressed.

"After all this time, all my work to help you learn some manners, and you're making a mess like this on our bed?~" She tried, oh gods she tried to keep a smirk off her face. Clearing her throat, she did her best to keep the act up. "And now you show your true colors, impatient and immature. There is such a thing as setting a mood, you know." The last part was nowhere near as serious as her tone had made it seem, so she decided to cut the verbal act there and just indulge. She leaned in closer and planted a kiss, as innocent and plain as any the two had shared, to her young lover's inner thigh. Of course the other woman had never felt the sensation of another person's touch down there, " _and especially not the work of someone as talented as me~_ " Weiss could not resist but think to herself, stroking her own ego.

But she knew all that bravado in her achievements up to now was meaningless before her sweet dolt, now shivering at even the slightest contact below the waist. The heiress did not have countless hours to perfect this act like she had with singing or fighting, this was something she had to learn on the fly, another unthinkable concept before meeting her darling rose. So learn it she would. She would have a plan, of course. But it would be something to improve on as she went. Another kiss to the opposite thigh, then a long lick up the skin toward the bud of Ruby's rose. An inch until contact with the soaked core. Half an inch. A quarter. Then… gone. She had pulled back entirely, sitting up with the best stern face she could muster with the butterflies in her own stomach over how arousing that had been. The pitiful look on Ruby's face as she tries to raise her hips towards Weiss in futile search of further satisfaction only made it worse.

"Weiiiiiiiiiiss~ Where are the loving lips of my wiiiiiiiife?~ You're making me feel so good, you can't just stop like that!" The chilled chief manipulator just blinked at her, as if the idea invited pure madness. "And why would I put my mouth down there again? To make you happy? Fat chance." It broke her heart to lie, making Ruby feel as good as possible was her only goal anymore. But this charade would surely end in surprise and satisfaction soon enough. Weiss leaned over Ruby's chest, leaving her hands down by the prize. "Why would I use my mouth when you so sweetly asked me to apply your pleasure _hands on?_ ~" The manicured nails glistened as she slowly dragged her right hand up Ruby's crotch, barely grazing over the most sensitive points but still causing near maddening shivers and twitches throughout the young girl's entire body.

"Aw c'mon! Don't tease me like this! It feels _so damn good~_ , but I need to feel even better! I have to! Don't you want your sweet, loving wife to be happy?" She gave the best puppy dog eyes she could with Weiss' grazing touch still rippling through her nerves. Weiss had wanted to really dive into the task from the moment she saw her beloved's pink flower, but she needed a cover story so she wouldn't be the desperate one. Now Ruby was begging her to service her, and she knew fulfilling a request like that would be the best in she could get. "Well… if you insist… what do you want me to do to you?~"

Ruby whimpered and squirmed to try and rub against Weiss' slender wrist, her far more preferable hand now resting on the redhead's stomach. "You know what I want, babe, I've told you already~ So why aren't you doing it?!" Clearly she wasn't getting the message, Weiss thought. She never had been good at listening to directions…

"You're right, I know what you want. But I want to hear you say it again. I'll be much more motivated hearing my _sweet loving wife_ talk dirty~" The heiress smirked, and Ruby could see the lust and devilish delight in her eyes. There was truly no fighting this, but the deviant, demanding persona Weiss was showing was so alluring, Ruby didn't even **want** to fight it. "But…" She covered her blushing face with her hands. "Weiss, I want… just put your fingers in my horny lady hole and move 'em around 'til I cum!~" The white haired woman grinned and leaned up to kiss her embarrassed wife.

"Of course, since you asked so nicely~" the pale hand rotated 180 degrees and slid down the other woman's pelvis, the wrist bending and her middle and ring fingers sliding inside, all in one fluid motion. She only went up to the second knuckle, but the effect was **immediate**. Ruby moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets she was resting upon. She arched her back out of pure instinct at the rush of pleasure, but this only angled her crotch down and away from the providers of her ecstacy. Weiss was delighted by this display of satisfaction, it made her heart soar to see one move of her hand make her wife react this much. "Do you… like that, Ruby?" she couldn't help but ask nervously.

The silver-eyed girl actually whimpered rather pitfully. "Mhm~ Please, don't stop Weiss? It feels so good, I want even more of your fingers in me, I want you to pump them like a shotgun, I wanna scream your name until I run out of air, I wanna…" Weiss stops her with a quick kiss. "I get the idea, and I'm going to do all that. Trust me, I want to explore your pretty pink pussy too~" She let the words slip out of her mouth like silk, as if there was nothing in the world that could be wrong with speaking in such a way.

It of course only made Ruby more flustered, remembering that dirtier language than she was used to was welcomed. "Okay… just gimme all you've got. Fingerbang me like you mean it~" Weiss blushed in return. "No fair, you dolt… you sound extra sexy when you say stuff like that~" The silverette slid her fingers back deep into her lover's waiting slit.

Ruby gasped and moaned appreciatively, but instead of tilting away she only ground her hips deeper onto Weiss' hand. "Ah~ Yeah~ Keep going… Start moving 'em now~ I'm so ready for you, now rock my damn world!" She was clearly growing impatient. Weiss said nothing and just started moving her fingers in and out, in and out, over and over, rinse and repeat. It would have almost been a tedious act were it not for the reactions she got. Ruby was gasping, and moaning, and groaning, and just going wild from the ecstasy she was in.

"Oh my… ah that's so… ohhhhhhhh!~ Weiss, this feels amazing!~ Mmmmh, oh gods yes! Babe, this is better than I ever imagined!" Her body was thrashing, her hands grasping at the sheets even tighter and pulling them close to her in an attempt to find something solid to keep hold of. Soon, Weiss was looking for ways to improve and freshen up her technique, and soon found them. She curled her fingers to drag across Ruby's inner walls on every pump in and out. This sent the scythe wielder into another wave of cooes and guttural praises lacking any literate translation. That didn't stop her from getting the message across however, she **loved** this. But it only got better. The silverette started turning her wrist as she pumped, spinning the probing fingers around to hit all sides instead of the one path her fingertips had been tracing. Ruby went _wild_! The moans only grew louder, with Weiss' own name being slipped in more than previously.

But her mind had not been fully broken… yet. The heiress would soon fix that. With her thumb, she explored the top of her wife's slit until she found the bundle of nerves she had been looking for. Ruby fully screamed in pleasure as Weiss started rubbing her clit. It surprised the fencer to hear such a sudden outburst, but it came with the thrill of knowing this tactic was working, that she was making Ruby feel as good as _she_ had been feeling mere minutes ago.

With her head still hovering above the brunette girl's bust, Weiss leaned down to plant soft kisses to the valley between her wife's maddeningly sexy breasts, now jiggling and bouncing from the fingering she was utterly moved and enthralled in. "It's almost unfair, you know. Even when you've lost all control, when you're putty in my hands, you still look flawlessly beautiful", she mumbled against her wife's sternum. The older woman turned her head to give another kiss to the side of each soft mammary before sitting up a bit to look at her younger bride. "Now are you ready to cum for me? I can't _wait_ to feel your sweet juice on my hand, so you'd better deliver~"

Ruby nodded vigorously, squirming on the bed and rolling her hips against Weiss' wrist. "Mhm!~ Yeah, yeah I'm ready baby! Make me cum, I wanna cum for you Weiss! I wanna spray it all over you, I don't care if it makes a mess of our bed~" The desperate demands were only met with another devilish grin. "Oh Ruby, my love, you're going to REALLY regret saying that~"

With all the speed and finesse she would normally put into slaying a monster, Weiss moved her fingertips to press against a spot on Ruby's inner walls that she had discovered elicited a particularly extreme reaction when she had grazed over it during her previous ministrations. Or, if you want it dumbed down to sound sexier, she had found Ruby's g-spot earlier and now she was hitting it.

Combined with the continued stimulation to her clit, Ruby practically convulsed from the waves of pleasure she was now feeling. "HYAAAAAAH!~" the red-tinted brunette cried out in ecstasy, with smaller and quieter cries and moans following for about a minute until she hit her limit. Her vaginal walls convulsed and clenched around the welcome intruders while her toes curled and her legs wrapped around her wife's back, as she let out another long cry of "WEIIIIIISS!~" and came all over her wife's fingers… and all over her hand… and up her arm. Definitely pent up for a while.

Once the flood died down Weiss removed her fingers and stared Ruby down as she stuck the two digits responsible into her mouth and sucked them clean. She was not ready for the taste of Ruby's pussy juices, and loved it immediately. Soon she was licking the rest of her hand, then trying to retrace the path up her arm. When it was apparent there was no residue left on her own person she fixed Ruby with a hungry glare. "W-Weiss? Honey please, I'm still getting over the last round, what are you… Aaaah!~" Her thought couldn't be coherently finished as the lusting snowflake lunged between her legs and started licking clean what cum remained. The leader was left trembling from the sudden linguistics that was over as soon as it had begun once Weiss got all the fluid.

The heiress took a deep breath to compose herself and smirked at her wife. "You… taste amazing, did you know that?" She was practically purring, to a degree that could put Blake's cat biology to shame. Ruby could only nod. "Yeah… I guess I might. I thought you tasted pretty good too…" The fencer could only gasp in false shock. "Well then, a winner must be decided, so you'll have to have a taste!~" Without any further warning Weiss crawled back up the redhead's body and gave her a deep kiss. Ruby, out of instinct, returned the smooch and engaged in more tongue combat. But of course, this was Weiss' plan and Ruby could taste her own juices in her lover's mouth. It felt weird to know this came from her own crotch, but it didn't taste… horrible. Not much different from the taste of Weiss, but more sweet. Weiss had a taste almost like… milk. And Ruby did love to drink milk~ Still, a winner had to be decided. "Sorry babe, but I still think you taste better~"

Weiss pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at her clearly biased wife. "I hope you realize I have the power to make or break the rest of this evening for you. Are you _sure_ you're going to stand by that judgement?" Ruby stared the rapier user down, silently calling her bluff. "Your. Pussy. Tastes. Heavenly~" She enunciated each word with a devilish gleam in her eye, daring her lover to challenge her on this.

The older woman merely nodded, and leaned in to plant another long kiss on her young wife's lips. "Very well, I suppose I can respect such firmness in one's beliefs. You pass this test, and therefore I win the contest. As you would so wonderfully put it, my pussy tastes better than yours~" Weiss spoke softly and with great affection, making the lewd words she had borrowed from Ruby's more spirited vocabulary that much more provocative. "I guess that means we should both be rewarded, don't you think?" Ruby nodded slowly, then thought more about the idea of them both being rewarded and realized there was no downside to that. So she nodded more vigorously. "Whatcha thinkin', sweetie? Maybe 69? I've been wondering if we were gonna try that~" she purred.

The ice princess shook her head slowly with a grin growing only more devilish. "Sorry, but not just yet dearest. First I'd like to try scissoring~ I'm dying to feel our nethers rock against each other, rubbing one another in the most amazing way, slick with our combined fluids~" This answer was not what Ruby was expecting, but she was coming to accept how wonderfully unpredictable Weiss could be when it came to sex. That didn't mean she wasn't blushing as red as her hood, and it did nothing to steady her shuddering breath from the arousal such an idea brought out. "Oh my gods...~" she managed to whisper out.

Weiss couldn't quite make out what Ruby had just said, or what she meant by it. "What?" she asked, unsure if her idea, which she had been so sure would go over quite well, had actually disturbed or upset the girl somehow. But Ruby just broke into an excited grin. "I said that sounds way better, and I'm super ready!" she cried, leaning in to kiss her icy wife deeply and softly push her to lie down on the bed. Her own knees nudged the heiress' legs apart before straddling the horizontally positioned woman. "How do you wanna do this?" She asked seductively.

Weiss was a bit red now, almost whiplashed by the sudden change in things. But she had the primary say in this, and she'd use it. "I know you're eager, and I'm glad you like the idea. Let me back up, and we can each cross a leg over one another to get the space open to do this deed. I'd rather we both sit up. Equal positions of power, get it?" The semi-redhead nodded and they tried to get the position figured out. Soon each girl had their left leg over the other's right. Their nethers were a mere inch apart, their faces red with excitement and exertion, their arms keeping them sitting upright. "Ready?" Weiss asked through shuddering breath, unable to contain how excited she was to try this new kind of intimacy.

"Ready~" her wife responded, just as happy to be doing this. So the two stared each other down, swallowed their nerves, and shuffled closer, until a soft pat of pelvis meeting pelvis could be heard, with a light gasp from both parties. The sound of their wet lips meeting could not be described by even the most talented writer, yet it was heard clear as day by them both. There was of course a jolt of pleasure to accompany it, and they desperately wanted more. Ruby moved first, lifting her hips a bit and grinding their pussies together for the first true time… only to collapse back down as she felt a wave of euphoria sweep up her body. Weiss felt it too, and their moans mixed together. "That was… a damn good start." The fencer admitted. "You feel really good against me~"

"Yeah, same~" the reaper responded. "You gonna be okay to keep it going?" Weiss grinned confidently at that. "Absolutely~ I'll try and throw my own movements in, I just might need time to adjust to this…" With that level of a go-ahead, Ruby braved herself and tried moving again, up slowly against Weiss. They both moaned through bitten lower lips. Ruby managed to start a rhythm of up and down movements, and it was divine for them. The two women were getting wet anew, and the fluids mixing and running against each other added a new excitement.

"Oh gods… this feels so great~" Weiss cried out. It wasn't the most detailed claim, but it was the truth. She was loving this, and it only got better when she decided she wouldn't let her wife do all the work and started grinding against Ruby in return. Now they started moaning and groaning even louder, which made sense as the stimulation became more intricate and, well… stimulating! Soon their tolerance to mere contact had built and the two women started putting more momentum and speed behind their pushes against each other. Of course, it was their first time doing this so there were a few times where one of them pushed too hard and it was more of an uncomfortable or borderline painful bump. But they quickly learned from that and settled into a steady rhythm. Grinding against each other, going up and down or sometimes diagonally if their ends were angled that way.

In that moment, Weiss became almost hyper aware of their surroundings and her own senses. The only sounds were the creaking of the bed as they rocked it together, their labored breathing and soft moans, and the sound of wet lips rubbing against each other, swapping juices. The air around them was hot, though the night outside their beach house was fairly cool. All she could smell was the musk of their combined sex. And what she could see… was her wife. Her lover. Eyes closed in bliss, mouth hanging open in a gasp, cheeks flush, face shining with sweat. Even if she wasn't the biggest fan of the whole 'disheveled and unkempt' style, it looked damn good on Ruby right now. This… this may not have been the happiest moment of her life, the honor belonging to their wedding mere hours ago, but it was certainly one she would never forget~ "I… I love you Ruby~" she whimpered through the thrill and pleasure of the activity. "I love you too Weiss!" came the shrill response, dripping with sincerity and the kind of tone one only gets from such a sexual high. Their mouths crashed together in a desperate kiss while their lower lips met and moved with the same kind of necessity and purpose. As the rubbing and grinding got faster and the moves shorter, their breathing sped up and the newlyweds held each other closer.

"I'm getting close…" moaned the heiress as her hips bucked like it was all she knew how to do. "Ah~ Me too~ Let's cum together!" whined the pleading crimson huntress, feeling a now familiar pressure building fast. Pulling from speed and passion neither realized they had been holding onto, the once partners and now far more entwined themselves in each other's arms and pressed their folds together one last time and out of instinct moved their hips in circles. It was the last straw, and both women threw their heads back in a screaming orgasm. "RUUUBBBYYYY!~"

"WEEEIIIIIIIIISS!~"

" **I LOVE YOUUU!"** The last cry rang out strong as they both said it at the same time.

They squirted and sprayed each other with their fluids, going all the way up to leave a glistening sheen on their bellies. The lovers took a moment to catch their breaths, staring at each other and grinning before breaking out into joyous laughter. Lips met again for a sweet kiss before they just sat there and rested their heads against each other. "We really just did that." Weiss panted. "Yeah. It was amazing. But I think that's all the fun I can handle for tonight. Oh shit, I came like… super hard just now." breathed Ruby.

"Me too" admitted the Schnee girl. "But it was totally worth it~ You made my pussy feel so good…" she huskily whispered to her wife. "Weiiiiss! Don't go turning me on again! I just wanna snuggle now…" the usually deadly scythe-wielder pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm just saying, you were exceptionally good for your first time." the fencer reasoned with a smirk as they got their legs untangled and pulled away the covers to finally get into bed, not for a moment showing concern for the fruits of their labors still painting their cores, before immediately embracing again and sharing another kiss. "Heheh… so were you sweetie!~" Ruby teased back. "Now let's get some sleep so we can do even more stuff tomorrow~" she finished with a yawn.

Weiss stared at her dear powerhouse of a wife as her eyes fluttered closed and she pulled closer again for the promised snuggles. This night, this whole day had been the most perfect she had ever experienced or ever hoped to. But now a question burned in her mind. "Hey Ruby?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Weiss?" came the whispered reply from near her shoulder. "Do you… wanna have a baby?"

 _And that's the end of the chapter. Hallelujah! I did not intend for this to be the longest chapter of the story, but it would seem it is anyway. I'm kinda proud of myself for writing this much stuff in a whole chapter. And I do apologize, since from what I can tell this one took the longest to complete. 9 whole months. You could have had a baby in that time! Kinda like Weiss and Ruby might try to have one now~... But yeah, that was my take on consummating the White Rose marriage. Hope you guys gals and others liked it. The next chapter might also be improvised instead of one I have written out in my manuscript journal, so don't expect it until after October. But hopefully before January. And yeah, please leave a review with what you thought of this one! TTFN._


End file.
